Yu Yu Hakusho: Water and Wind, Miku's Story
by Ocaria Iel
Summary: This is Koneko Urameshi (Green Flame Kitty)'s for the moment under new management. miku was kurama's demon mate from his past life and has manged to follow him into the human world and is searching for him. one problem she is six.


Yu Yu Hakusho: Water and Wind Miku's Story By: Miku-chan  
  
Hey ya, neko is lazy and does not want to finish the fic at the moment so I randomly decided to take over. Well sort of. Do to the fact that I never was told the entire plot I cant really start were neko left of but I can write certain things from Miku's P.O.V. when neko originally wrote the fic I helped her do much of Miku's character in fact I wrote the chapter that Miku comes in first then neko adapted it so that's why a lot of the dialogue were Miku and Kit are together will be exactly the same. I'm not stealing it honest. I'm not as good at writing as neko is but I'm really bored and I really loved the fic so here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Duh! It's a fan fic!  
  
I do claim Miku to be my character. Kit and Tadasuke belong to Neko-Chan. don't steal my pen name either XP  
  
This fic is rated somewhere between pg 13 and r I guess if I was a better writer it would be rated r or at least I would like to think it would.  
  
Couples: Yusuke x Keiko, Miku x Kurama, Kit x Hiei,  
  
Note: if you haven't read Neko's fic don't read this first. I mean you can just don't blame me for plot wholes  
  
Please review And enjoy .   
  
Miku stared at the ceiling her overly long hair half covering her brown eyes she held a plush fox about the same size as her. The squashy blankets up to her chin. It was just past midnight and she couldn't sleep. A few minutes earlier she had heard her father come through the door and now her parents stood in the hall arguing. They were arguing about her. And she couldn't help but fell bad. They weren't truly her parents only the parents of her human body the part of her that had begun life in the human world over six years ago. She remembered a time where her parents where happy and never argued. But that was a long time ago. She knew also what it was about. This was proved by the fact that the words school and her name had appeared several times. Her mother had met with her teacher that day.  
  
'She isn't a bad kid you know that!' her mother said.  
  
'That doesn't mean she can't learn discipline'  
  
'But she's only six'  
  
'Yes but a six year old who is smart enough to skip class shouldn't be in kindergarten' her father was upset ' someone needs to show her what happens when she does something wrong I that doesn't happen she may become the type of kid we don't want.'  
  
' Are you saying I haven't tried' mother on the verge of tears' I try I really do but I don't like to yell at her I love her too much'  
  
' I know' there was a pause the moving of bodies Miku knew that they were holding each other 'we both do but this needs to be done.' she could hear them approach the door and she closed her eyes shifting into a comfortable position and remained still pretending to be asleep.  
  
'Look at her' her mother said walking across the small room Miku felt a cold hand brush the hair from her forehead ' so innocent and sweet.' she felt she mothers kiss and her parents left the room. Leaving Miku alone in the dark. Swimming in a pool of guilt and tiring desperately to fall asleep.  
  
Miku walked to school slowly the next day feet dragging but she didn't make her usual turns instead she walked into the school building and took a place among her class mates they were chattering about this and that none of it really mattering their teacher took attention. Almost jumping with surprise when Miku answered her name. The day consisted of learning the alphabet and colors. They watched a video about baby ducks and read a story then lunch and recess. She was happy to be outside at first she sat on the swings but was told to get off because she wasn't swinging. This went on for a few minutes. Finally when the teacher wasn't looking she climbed the wall witch looked over the street and she sat there eating a bag of potato chips. School wasn't that bad once she could prove the fact that she knew more then all these dim wits combined she would skip a couple grades and be able to do more. She heard some of the kids below chanting how so and so loved so in so. And Miku snorted with laughter love what do they know. Love was why she was here wasn't it. 'Now back to the search' she said aloud and began to scan the sidewalk. Younger kids and their moms, old ladies with there shopping. Then she herd voices and a group of teens rounded the corner  
  
"Urameshi why do they have to come?" a tall rather ugly boy said loudly.  
  
"Because they can." the kid called Urameshi responded. Miku reconsed the name of the delinquent from Sarayashiki junior high who rumor has it had come back form the dead.  
  
"I wouldn't talk Kuwabara we'll probably end up having to save your weak ass." said an extremly short red headed girl who looked rather irritable.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you shrimp girl." Kuwabara said looking down at her angrily.  
  
"And your point Baka?" She asked calmly. It was at that point that Miku noticed she had neko ears and a tail. 'Youkai?' she whispered to herself.  
  
"Hey children" Urameshi yelled. The girl glared at him, then turned to mister ugly.  
  
"I have a glaive and I WILL use it one you if you continue to spout your idiocy." she snapped at him irritably. The tall blue haired boy walking next to her sighed.  
  
She lost part of the conversation when her attention caught the red haired boy who was speaking now to the blue haired boy. Her looked so familiar. Could it be...?  
  
"And the reason they are with us. . . "Urameshi said loudly, trying to regain the attention back to himself. "is because one Kit is a hanyou who can beat the crap out of people, Hiei is a youkai, and Kurama knows information about these youkai we are going to be fighting." Kurama she couldn't believe her ears had Urameshi said Kurama "So what do you what do you know Kurama?" Miku leaned in closer they had stopped only feet from the wall and had dropped their voices so others wouldn't hear.  
  
"Well not as much as Koenma thinks, but more then he himself does." the boy called Kurama said "They are part of a of an underground group of thieves in the Reikai, they are also master assassins, and it seems that they have entered the Ningenkai to get followers, of course the demons won't be as strong as the leaders but they won't be complete pushovers either." he had gotten quieter and Miku had leaned closer so close that she didn't realize she was off the wall until she fell almost directly on her head.  
  
"Damn It!' she said very loudly sitting up and massaging the bump.  
  
"Are you alright little girl?" the voice can from above her it was the Kurama boy she managed to nod still rubbing her head slightly dazed she wondered how much of her brain she had lost. "Here let me help you up" he said kindly, she nodded again  
  
"Hey Kurama lets go already." she vaguely heard Urameshi said impatiently.  
  
"Itoko the day you get patience is the day the world comes to an end." the girl said sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Wait. . . This girl was listening to our conversation, she knows what we are doing, and we need to find out what else she knows." it was the other member of the group he was eyeing her with suspicion.  
  
"Relax Hiei. She is just a little girl, she couldn't have possibly understood. Isn't that right miss?" the Kurama boy asked her she gave him a look her head was still spinning. They began to walk away.  
  
' Do something damn it' the most reasonable part of her brain and the only part that was working screamed at her "Youko Kurama" she said barely audible. He turned an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Did you just call me . . ." he started but never finished. It was him she knew it. She ran forward tackling him around the waist in a big hug (GLOMPIES)  
  
"Youko, I'm so happy. I finally found you." she said it was him she had finally found him and she didn't want to let go. He smelled good really good like roses  
  
"Tsuki?" He asked sounding majority surprised. She unattached herself stepping back and realized she had been crying. She wiped the tears away. Then she braced herself and years of anger came pouring out.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN"T TELL ME ANYTHING! I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR NINE DAMN YEARS YOUKO. I FINALLY GAVE UP AND AND THEY TOLD ME THAT YOU HADE GONE TO THE NINGENKAI!!! ALL THE WAY TO THE NINGENKAI!!!!!!!" she went on for several minuets pleased to see that Kurama just stood there frozen in place; the look on his face was pure terror.  
  
"Listen . . . . . Tsuki . . . .I . . . . .I can explain." Kurama stammered, holding up his hands in slight fear.  
  
"You damn well better." She yelled back with a scowl on her face, but Kurama never did get a chance to explain, because at that precise moment the school bell decided to ring. Miku jumped up. "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN." she ran back towards school 'well there goes my plan to not get yelled at ' she thought she had ended up missing the rest of the school day.  
  
She shrugged as she left school a few minutes later with her bag her mom had told her to meet here after school and she would pick her up. But Miku had a half an hour. Now where did her mate go? She walked fast and herd noises in an alley way not far away. There were a few huge demons and the group had spread out and was fighting them. It looked like fun. Miku couldn't remember the last time she fought anything on more that a virtual scale.  
  
'Kurama look out!' she said just in time to keep him from being sliced in half.  
  
She dropped her bag and took a gem off her wrist. It was the one idem she had managed to bring with her to the Ningenkai. She put her strength into it and managed to pull out a summoning sword about the same size as her. On it was the picture of a blue dragon. She applied reiki to the sword and it started pulsing releasing a water dragon from the blade it swooped around and landed splashing everything with reiki charged water.  
  
"I WANTED TO MAKE HIM GO BOOM." the neko girl said angrily flying above them on a glaive. Miku scratched the back of her head nervously.  
  
"Oops, maybe that was a bit overkill." she said.  
  
They then started to head back to the school  
  
"This is Yuusuke Urameshi and this is his younger cousin Kit." Kurama said introducing them. Everyone then heard the loud.  
  
"FIREBALL" and Kuwabara screaming as a giant black and red fireball began chasing him around in circles. Miku laughed out loud. She was a lot more cheerful and sadistic then she had been for a long time.  
  
"Nice to meet you." kit said cheerfully, grinning. Miku grinned back.  
  
"Nice to meet you to Kit-chan." she said back.  
  
"This is Hiei." Kurama said pointing to the other youkai, who raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"This is Tsuchirei Tadasuke." Tadasuke smiled cheerfully and waved.  
  
"And the. . . Person being chased by Kit's fireball is Kuwabara."  
  
Miku looked at him with first disgust then amusement at Kit's fireball.  
  
"Everyone this is Tsuki Ashi" Kurama finished. Kuwabara screamed loudly as he ran down the street away from them.  
  
"Baka." Kit muttered.  
  
"Hey that's a good name for him." Miku said smiling. Kit nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah." Kit agreed. Then at that moment a car pulled up and Miku's mom yelled out the window.  
  
"Miku."  
  
Miku gave a small yelp. "Coming." She yelled back quickly.  
  
"I take it Miku is your human name?" Kurama asked  
  
"Yup. And actually I would like it if you call me Miku now instead of Tsuki as it is who I am now." She said smiling. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Of Course." he replied sweetly. "See you."  
  
"Bye bye." She said running off to her parent's car. Smiling she had found him. School was her next problem.  
  
Pretty good for the first decent size chapter I've ever written please review in some form I like to know my work is being read. I'll have another chapter posted a.s.a.p.  
  
-miku-chan-  
. 


End file.
